A “boom-style” microphone stand often provides many benefits over its conventional and more common “straight-style” sibling. The boom stand places the stand further back from the performer and allows just the microphone to project inward. This is a big plus for those who may be singing or speaking, as one does not have to “lean into” the microphone. It is almost a requirement for those who are playing an instrument such as a guitar, as the microphone stand is placed away from the performer and room for the instrument is provided. However, boom style stands are not as readily available as straight style stands due to their cost. Additionally, the base is a larger and heavier to counteract the top-heavy nature of the boom style stand. This places many speakers or performers at a disadvantage, especially when using stands and associated electronic equipment that belongs to others or is rented for one time use.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide an apparatus for effectively adapting an existing microphone stand to a boom-style microphone stand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,541 in the name of Michaelson discloses a spring loaded or mechanically activated detent for a microphone stand that allows for quick disassembly and re-assembly. The microphone main shaft is terminated at the lower end with a circumferential raceway or slot. The base has a coaxial matching cavity that accepts the lower end of the microphone shaft. At a depth to match the raceway, a spring loaded ram, positioned radially, extends into and mates with the raceway to secure the shaft to the base. In another preferred embodiment a spring clip or a stiff clip can be mechanically inserted through a radially extended opening in the base to engage the slot in the lower end of the shaft. There may be other such rams distributed around the circumference of the shaft. In another preferred embodiment the raceway may extend only partially around the circumference of the shaft. The raceway will be of a uniform depth for some arc length ending with a lip and a ramp up to the surface. This arrangement allows the shaft to be twisted, overcoming the lip against the spring force, and then twisted farther to free the shaft from the base. The invention is arranged to refit existing microphone stands. A plug is threaded into the lower end of the shaft, or microphone pole, and may be secured with a set screw. This plug has a shaft extending from the bottom that has at least one circumferential raceway. A tapped receptacle is screwed into the base. The receptacle has a coaxial cavity that accepts and mates with the second shaft. The receptacle has a spring loaded ram or a spring of stiff clip that is radially positioned and retained in the receptacle. The ram or the clips extend into the raceway to secure the main microphone shaft to the base. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not include an opening for easy routing of cords.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,706 in the name of Sammons discloses a multi-purpose entertainer stand comprised of a central mast and a base. The base has a hub and a plurality of legs pivotally attached to the hub for supporting the stand. The hub is connected to the central mast. A main body is connected to the central mast and is vertically adjustable along the central mast. A pivot body is pivotally attached to the main body for supporting a microphone, and the microphone is vertically adjustable by rotating the pivot body relative to the main body. A music easel is pivotally attached to the central mast for displaying sheet music. Preferably the hub and music easel are also vertically adjustable along the central mast. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for attachment to a microphone clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,984 in the name of Yang describes a clip-type microphone comprised of a main rod, a first clip set fastened with the main rod, a second clip set fastened with the main rod, an extension rod fastened with one end of the main rod, and a head fastened with one end of the extension rod. The head of the microphone is located in proximity of the mouth of a user of the microphone. The main rod is fastened to the garment of the user of the microphone such that the clip sets hold a specific part of the garment of the microphone user. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not include an opening for easy routing of cords.
None of the prior art particularly describes a portable microphone extender for adapting an existing microphone stand to a boom-style microphone stand. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the benefits of a boom-style microphone stand can be provided with a straight style microphone stand in a quick and easy manner. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and adapts an existing microphone stand to a boom-style microphone stand. The portable microphone extender attaches easily to a microphone clip with a secure friction fit. The apparatus does not affect stand stability and includes an opening for easy routing of cords, making it ideal for performers who play instruments. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.